It Must Be High School
by DevilJess
Summary: Sakura loves Sasuke, who hates Sai, who likes Ino, who likes Shikamaru, who loves Temari, who is best friends with Tenten, who loves Neji, who is cousins with Hinata, who likes Naruto, who is friends with Gaara, who likes Sakura... It must be high school.
1. Why Sasuke Hates Sai

**Hello there. My name is DevilJess and I have a problem. I have been reading one too many good Naruto High School fanfics. Now I have these plots that keep running around in my head. It is becoming distracting, so I decided to write a few of them down. These one-shots will be now put in a collection called 'It Must Be High School'. They are not in any order. However, they are all in the same "storyline" so they same characters will always be in lunch together, class together, etc. I will let you know where abouts the story takes place in the storyline before the chapter starts. Maybe when I have them all down I will put them in order.**

** I should also warn you that there are three OC's in this series. The reason? There were no enough girls for the amount of teenaged boys we have running around. We still don't have enough, but it is better. **

** Before every story there will be story stats. Pay attention to them.**

Story Stats:

Title: Why Sasuke Hates Sai

Summery: Sai is curious about Sasuke, who is best friends with Naruto, who likes Sakura, who is best friends with Ino, who is beautiful. It must be high school. "What was said about me?"

Pairings mentioned (this does not mean that the pairing is supported in this story): SaiXIno, SasuXIno, KibaXIno, NaruXSaku, NaruXHina, SasuXRyo(OC), SasuXNaru

Placement in storyline: N/A

It wasn't really Sai's fault that he wasn't good with people. It wasn't like he didn't try. Sai really did try. He tried hard to relate to people, but he just couldn't do it. There was something about people in general that baffled the student. Sometimes they were happy, sometimes sad, and still other times they were angry. Sometimes they were all of these and sometimes they were none of them. Sai was sure that if people could get rid of their emotions the world would be a better place. Sai also knew that almost all of the people in the world disagreed with him.

Despite the fact that they had a wide and unhealthy range of emotions, Sai could figure most people out. Their emotions made them understandable. He could always tell by their overly expressive faces exactly what they were thinking. A grin for happiness, a frown for the opposite. They would make an expression and state something in a tone of voice that would give away their intentions, almost before they knew it themselves. Sai could always read people, and that was what kept him from being a social outcast, which he gathered from peoples actions was not a good position to be in.

However, there was one person in particular that Sai couldn't figure out. Sasuke Uchiha had about as much emotion as Sai did himself. The stoic boy didn't speak much. He stood away from the think of the crowd, much like Sai, and he watched with dead eyes. The biggest difference at first sight between Sai and Sasuke was the fact that Sasuke was sometimes dragged into the conversation that was being carried on around him. He didn't always go willingly, but the Uchiha boy went. He would join in for a short amount of time to appease his friends, then go back to watching them. Sai wasn't pulled into the conversation on any day. Sai put himself there. He was always trying to make himself more appealing to people. Sai wanted to be good with people. He wasn't very good at talking to people, but he tried to practice whenever the opportunity presented itself.

Sai was always confused at the fact that Sasuke Uchiha got so much attention. The teenager had girls flocking to him and boys envious of him. He could talk to anyone and say anything, he just didn't. The youngest Uchiha was as quiet as a mouse and still attracted more attention then a heard of rhinoceros on a stampede. He did all of this with very little emotion. Sai couldn't help but wonder why. Sai had read in a book once that in a position of power, socially or otherwise, often provoked strong emotions and opinions in an individual. Those emotions and opinions would eventually lead to the downfall or strengthening of the individual's position. The Uchiha seemed to have almost no opinions, yet he was in a place of power. Sai was truly baffled.

The Uchiha had a best friend named Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto was the kind of person who was everyone's friend. Naruto had even been kind to Sai on a number of occasions. Sai very much liked Naruto for that. Naruto was the Uchiha's only true friend. Uchiha and Uzumaki went everywhere together. They did homework together, asked girls out at the same time, and were caught pulling pranks together. The only time Sai had ever seen Sasuke show emotion was when Naruto was involved. It had always been that way, ever since they were in elementary school.

Sai, after much deliberation and studying, realized that the only possible explanation for this behavior on the Uchiha's side was homosexual feelings for the Uzumaki. Sai was now very interested. He wanted to know how the Uchiha felt about that. Sai had never studied someone with homosexual feelings before. Sai decided to ask Sasuke a few questions, just to figure out how Sasuke felt about being homosexual.

Now, Sai was never coy about anything. Sai didn't know why one would hesitate to say or do anything. There was no reason for hesitation. Once he decided on something he usually just did it. There was no time for sensitivity and poise either. Sai was a very straightforward person. It was during lunch that Sai decided he wanted to know what the Uchiha thought about his sexuality. Sai didn't waist anytime considering the reactions of his friends.

"Sasuke-san, how does it feel to be gay?"

The reactions around the table varied from Naruto and Sakura Haruno's bug-eyed and red-faced shock, to Ryoka Simons's mocking laughter. Sasuke himself grew still. A moment ago he had been prodded unwillingly into joining a conversation with Kiba Inuzuka about the pet shop that was going out of business down the street from the one Kiba's mother owned. It was the last of the competition in the area and Kiba was trying to convince Sasuke to hold the celebratory party at the Uchiha estate. Now the brunette was edging away from the Uchiha hastily. Sai only wondered why for an instant before the youngest Uchiha fixed the offending boy with an angry onyx glare that normally reduced hardened criminals brought into Uchiha Prison to tears. Sai just stared blankly back at the angry boy and wondered what he did to offend him.

"I wouldn't know, Root." Sasuke said icily, calling Sai by his last name, "Why don't you tell us?"

There were a few snickers and Sai became even more confused. Usually that facial expression was reserved for anger but Sai was sure that Sasuke was gay. If Sasuke was gay then he wouldn't be shouldn't be angry about any questions Sai asked, would he? Sasuke must be confused. Sai decided that he was going to clear things up for the young Uchiha.

"I don't know. That is why I was asking you. You are gay, aren't you Sasuke-san?" Sai asked, doing his best to defuse any anger that the other boy had with a smile. Sai had read that a smile is the bast way into a persons heart. According to his social conduct book when you are in someones heart and well liked by them they are less likely to be angry with you. It seemed logical to Sai that a smile should cause any person to be friendlier to him. This time, as every other time he tried this tactic, his smile failed him.

"What makes you think I am gay?" Sasuke hissed, his rage mounting. The Uchiha's pale skin was flushed with anger and the tip of his carefully gelled hair seemed to quiver slightly. Sai watched in fascination, wondering for a second how much gel the other boy put on the back of his head to make his hair stick up like that. It made the Uchiha look like an crested bird. A very angry and slightly deadly crested bird.

"Well, you obviously have a relationship with Naruto-kun." Sai pointed out, using a familiar suffix on the end of the Uzumaki boy's name on request. Naruto liked to be a friend to everyone and he insisted that everyone should always refer to him in a familiar way. Said blond boy had been snickering at the arguing boys a moment ago and he was now staring at Sai, shocked. Sai understood Uzumaki's shock. Naruto didn't expect Sai to have figured out their relationship. Sai smiled at them again to show that he only had the best intentions.

That was when sickly Hinata Hyuga fainted. Sai considered her lucky, as she fell right onto Tenten Higarashi, who caught her. Tenten held up the frail girl easily which was not really a surprise. Hinata fainted a few times a day and Tenten was a very sporty and strong girl. Tenten could probably easily bench Hinata. It helped that everyone at the table was expecting Hinata to faint as soon as the words were out of Sai's mouth. It was common knowledge that Hinata liked Naruto. Well, common knowledge for everyone except Naruto.

"Me, gay, what, no." Naruto sputtered, eyes wide. Ryoka seemed to have fallen off of her chair at Sai's announcement and she was now curled up on the floor holding her sides from laughing so hard, wavy silver hair spread out all over the cafeteria floor. Naruto and Sasuke both fixed the girl with equally unhappy glares. "Shut up, Ryo-chan." The girl just laughed harder.

While Ryoka laughed until she cried Sai couldn't help but notice that Sasuke had turned slightly pink around the edges, if you looked really hard at his pale features. Sai smiled again, suspicions confirmed. To Sai the blush meant that Sasuke really was gay and that he just wanted to hide it for some unknown reason. Sai was actually very wrong.

What was causing the youngest Uchiha to blush slightly was the girl on the floor holder her sides and laughing her brains out. Ryoka Simons was a well-known transfer student from America. Her mother was full Japanese and Ryoka was fluent, so language wasn't a problem for her. Her mother had married an American and moved to America with him shortly before she was born. Barely a year later John Simons had died in a car crash that took seven other lives. Kiku, Ryoka's mother, had been very upset. Even worse was the fact that at the time Ryoka's mother had known almost no English. Kiku couldn't get a job and they had ended up in the American slums. When Kiku won the lottery out of a stroke of luck she had used the money to move back to Konohagakure, Japan. Ryoka still wasn't well off, but she was tougher then Tenten and her temper was worse then Sakura. Knowing all this Sasuke had begun to kind of admire her. Now she was laughing at him.

The Uchiha grit his teeth and fixed his glare back on Sai Root. The foolish boy had caused all of this. Sasuke could not let his actions go unpunished. If there was anything Sasuke was willing to do it was get revenge. Sasuke cast his eyes around the room, looking for something to punish Sai with. If he had to he would pick up one of the chairs and beat the offending boy with it, suspension or no suspension. Lucky for Sasuke's flawless school attendance record, Sasuke spotted Ino Yamanaka. Ino was the kind of outspoken, loud, and opinionated girl most avoided but Sasuke had seen Sai watching her with a glimmer in his dark eyes. Sasuke wasn't a psychiatrist, but he knew a boy crushing on a girl when he saw it. Sasuke's family weren't the talkative kind of family and he had learned to read people. It was useful in more ways then one.

When Naruto saw that glint of excitement in Sasuke's eye that was almost never present he assumed the worst. Naruto blanched in horror. "Sasuke-teme! I'm not gay. I like Sakura-chan, remember? So we can't be together!" Sakura nearly fell off her chair at that. Ino, who also happened to be Sakura's best friend, started laughing.

Sasuke froze mid-plan and stared, shock barely concealed on his face. Ryoka began to laugh harder, clutching her sides and rolling back and forth on the ground. She looked like she was about to pass out from laughter. Sasuke glared at Naruto. "What the fuck, Dobe. I am not gay."

The blond boy tipped his head to the side with a slightly relieve expression. "Are you sure?" Sasuke was ready to throw both the falsely grinning Sai and Naruto out the window.

"Of course I am sure you baka!" he hissed. Ryoka was on the ground, face red from laughing and tears streaming down her face. She was obviously having problems with her breathing. Sasuke turned to Sai and did his best to stay calm. He began to execute his plan. "Root, you really shouldn't lie about people. Do you want me to have to tell Yamanaka-chan what you said about her?" Sasuke smirked in triumph as Sai's dark eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

Time seemed to stand still for Sai when Sasuke said the name Yamanaka. Sai tried to figure out what he could have possibly said about her. As Sai racked his brain the world seemed to turn in slow motion to the blond girl, who's face looked shocked and curious. Sai took a precious second to appreciate her another time. Ino had become beautiful in the last few years. Her fearless personality was one that seemed to attract Sai's attention and he wasn't sure exactly why. Then time was speeding up again, with Sai still lost confused. Ino voiced her thoughts, just as she did anytime she had thoughts.

"What was said about me?" Ino tossed her long blond ponytail over her shoulder and grinned at Sasuke. It was well know that Ino was one of many girls in the Sasuke-fan-club. The club was filled with girls that liked Sasuke in varying degrees. Ino was in the 'if-I-could-date-him-I-would-but-I-don't-stalk' category. Ino wasn't a hardcore Sasuke fan-girl, she was even know to date other guys, (like Kiba in seventh grade) but if he asked something of her she would probably do it. Anything he said she would believe. Sasuke grinned like a jungle cat going in for the kill.

"I just thought that I would tell you how I overheard Sai in the guys bathroom the other day commenting on how you were a dirty slut."

Ino's mouth dropped open. Ino was well known for being flirty and having a bubbly personality. However, she wasn't what anyone, by any standard, could rightfully call a slut. Sai's stomach seemed to knot itself. He didn't understand why Sasuke was doing this. There was a collective gasp around the table as everyone registered what was said. As expected Sakura was the first to recover.

"What the hell?"

Sai found himself punched across the jaw, hard. The impact moved his entire body around so that he could see behind him. There stood Tenten, standing tall with brown eyes narrowed to slits. She was no longer holding Hinata up. That task seemed to have been given to Kiba for safe keeping. Sai briefly wondered if he would survive before Ino stopped her friends.

"Guys, stop it. You don't wanna get suspended." Her voice was strangled and for some unknown reason Sai found himself worried about her. He turned back to see her standing strong as ever, but her eyes were sad.

"But Ino-pig-" Sakura started, using her childhood nickname. Ino cut her off.

"But nothing. What he says doesn't matter because he is wrong." Ino's eyes hardened to a flat, angry blue. She glared at Sai. "He doesn't matter." And Sai wasn't sure why, but he was sad. He pushed the feeling to the back of his mind and he tired to calm everyone down with a smile. Ino ignored him and turned to continue her lunch.

Sasuke watched Sai break and for a moment he felt guilty. He had just ruined whatever small chance the socially challenged boy had with her. Sasuke pushed the upsetting feeling to the back of his mind and turned back to his lunch.

"Damn." Came Ryoka's slightly accented voice next to him. He turned to see that she had recovered from her laughter and was now standing behind him, rust colored orbs amused. He watched her back, attempting to show no emotion. "That was a low blow, Uchiha-san." Sasuke shrugged it off and her eyes seemed to flash scarlet. "What did he do to deserve that?"

Sasuke nearly explained, but he caught himself. Admitting to Ryoka that her laughter was the fuel to his anger would be like admitting that he thought it was possible that he liked her. Admitting that would probably be the end of his world, so he shrugged again. "He was annoying." Sasuke said, turning to his default reason for everything; annoyance.

"So you admit that he didn't say that about Yamanaka-chan?" Sasuke may have had questionable feelings for Ryoka, but at the moment he was inwardly cursing her observation skills. He did the best he could under the conditions he had. He grunted.

"Hn."

"I'm waiting for an answer."

"Hn."

"I'm going to take that as a yes," She hissed angrily, "bastard."

"Hn." was his only reply. She glared at him, then stalked over to Ino, who was appeared upset and was holding up a conversation with Sakura and Hinata. Hinata seemed to have come to while Sasuke had been talking to Ryoka and it appeared that Sakura was filling the shy girl on the events of the past few minutes as well as comforting Ino. When Ryoka made it to the girls she cut Sakura off. Sakura seemed angry for a moment before Ryoka explained herself. Sasuke would have watched them further if Naruto hadn't chosen that moment to intervene.

"Teme, you really lied to Ino-san?" The blond asked, eye's wide and disbelieving, "I would run. She could kick your ass. Remember what she did to me last spring when I stole her curling iron on a dare? I could barely walk for a week." Sasuke smirked at the memory.

"Dobe, you deserved that. You weren't supposed to look in her underwear drawer." Nruto chose to ignore Sasuke's justification.

"Teme, it doesn't matter how much you like Ryo-chan. Pissing off Ino-san is not worth it." Sasuke nodded absentmindedly, trying to keep an eye on the reaction of his female friends when he suddenly realized what Naruto had said. Sasuke sputtered for a moment and turned to Naruto, mask of indifference gone.

"Who told you?" the Uchiha hissed. Naruto feigned heartbreak at Sasuke's accusing comment.

"Teme, you wound me. I have know you since birth, so-"

"Kindergarten." Sasuke corrected without thinking. He smirked slightly at the memory of there first meeting. It involved a lego car and Shino Aburame.

"-I think I can tell when you like a girl." Naruto went on without pause, far too used to Sasuke correcting his mistakes, "But you seemed to have just driven her farther away. I mean, did you see those death glares, Teme? Not even Sakura-chan can top that." Sasuke looked up at the group of girls.

Then the girls looked at him. Sasuke did his best to rearrange his face from the smirk, but they had already seen. All three girls glared before Ino said something to the other girls then stood up. She looked around the room only to find that Sai was gone.

Ino couldn't believe this. Sasuke had lied to her. She realized that it probably shouldn't surprise her, he wasn't exactly the nicest person and it wasn't like they had any special connection. He had just lied to another fan-girl. Ino gritted her teeth and stomped out of the cafeteria to find Sai. Sasuke did his best to ignore her. Instead he watched Ryoka, Sakura, Hinata, and now Tenten chat. He kept his face smooth when they talked about him. He kept his face smooth when Tenten sent him a chilling glare. He kept his face smooth when Hinata looked timidly at him. He kept his face smooth when Sakura stared, wide-eyed and still overly shocked, at him. But when Ryoka cast him a hateful glace he felt his mask breaking.

This was all Sai Root's fault. He came into the cafeteria with his stupid questions and questionable intentions. Sasuke scowled. Sai was the one who made Ryoka hate him. Ryoka was sending looks of loathing at him and he was more then upset, he was furious. Sasuke Uchiha decided then and there that Sai Root would hate the rest of his high school experience, all because he offended Sasuke on a day in October of Sophomore year.

Sai himself was sitting on the steps of Konoha High School watching the city below. The school was built on a hill overlooking the entirety Konohagakure. Sai watched the skyline, but he didn't really see it. He was thinking about Ino and trying to decipher his new emotions.

First of all, there was a guilt that Sai was sure came from walking out on the situation. There was also a slight bit of guilt that he had made Ino unhappy. Despite the fact that he would have never said such a thing about her he still seemed to feel guilty for it. It was a strange feeling.

There was also the sadness. He could call it grief, he could call it disappointment, he could call it emotional pain, but he knew that in truth it all came from a deep rooted sadness. He was truly interested in Ino and she had shut him down on a false rumor. It was almost painful and Sai knew that it shouldn't be. Sai finally knew for sure that emotions were the worst thing in the world.

The last thing that Sai felt at that moment was an intense loathing for Sasuke Uchiha. He hated the rich, hansom, stuck-up boy that controlled the hearts of the girls. He hated Sasuke's carefully gelled, chicken-ass hair. Sai would have continued to think about how much he hated Sasuke Uchiha for a good long while had he not felt a presence beside him. Sai turned to look, not bothering with a charming smile, and he came face to face with Ino Yamanaka.

To say that he was shocked was an understatement. She had just been chewing him out in the cafeteria a few moments ago, now she was sitting next to him on the front steps of Konoha High with an amazing blush adorning her cheeks. Sai wondered for a moment if she was coming to apologize, but then he remembered the anger and hurt and he realized that she was probably there to eat him alive with words. He sighed and prepared himself mentally.

"I'm sorry for jumping on you like that." she apologized, looking away from him. "I shouldn't have said those things without knowing the full story. Sasuke-kun was just being a jerk for no reason. You aren't worthless to me." What started out strong ended up a whisper. She glanced at him from the corner of one sapphire eye.

To say that Sai was stunned was an understatement. He stared at the beautiful girl in front of him expressionlessly for a few seconds before the warm feeling spread through his body. He wasn't sure what the feeling was, or where it came from, but he knew that it was beautiful. It was a wonderful feeling. For a second Sai considered naming it love, but he dismissed the thought as soon as it entered his mind. For now he was just content to sit here on the steps of the school and enjoy her presence and the warm, wonderful feeling she brought with her.

For the first time in his life Sai loved emotions. They were wonderful feelings that enriched the human experience. Sai wanted to experience every emotion the world had to offer. He didn't mind the fact that emotions clouded logical thinking, or that they could be the cause for the worlds problems. Emotions were a wonderful thing that he never wanted taken away from him, or anyone else for that matter. Even the stupid, evil Uchiha.

For the first time in his life Sai smiled a true, happy smile. And to his wonder and amazement Ino smiled back.

"It's no problem, Yamanaka-san."

"Call me Ino-chan." Sai frowned.

"It is customary for people to give their friends nicknames. May I give you one?" Ino giggled at him and smiled.

"As long as it is a good nickname." Sai examined her for a moment before deciding on one that he deemed perfect for her.

"How about 'Beauty-chan'?" Ino's eyes widened in shock. She watched him for a moment, before grinning like a fool. Sai thought for a second that she was going to reject his nickname and he felt like an idiot. Damn these emotions. Suddenly she spoke.

"Beauty-chan it is." Sai grinned back at her, all the weight in his tense shoulders lifting. That was when the bell rang. Ino cursed softly and Sai decided to ignore his only friends foul mouth.

"Let's hurry up, Beauty-chan." he said, grabbing his bag off the step below him. Ino smiled at him and stood up. She had no bag with her. Cool people didn't need bags.

They walked to class together. Sai left her at the door to Asuma's classroom. As soon as the door had shut behind her he found himself grinning. People stared at Sai's new smile as he whistled down the hall to his next class.

** In case you were wondering, Ino does not necessarily like Sai. She is just a friend who was embarrassed by her own actions. And once again, in case you were confused, Ryoka is an OC. **

** Please review. Please don't review hating on the pairings or the fact that it is a high school fic. Review on my writing or the storyline. Thank you.**

**~DevilJess-chan**


	2. Why Shikamaru Is Never At Lunch

**Hi again. So I know I haven't updated this in a while but you should not complain at me. This is kinda a 'at the authors leisure' series of one-shots. Not to mention I have very good reasons for being away. I won't trouble you further with my whining, on to the story.**

********  
**

Story Stats:

Title: Why Shikamaru is Never At Lunch

Summery: Shikamaru is friends with Ino, who has the same loud voice as Naruto, who is friends with Gaara, who is the brother of Temari, who is a new friend of Shikamaru's... It must be high school. "Subaku Temari, you will be partnered with Shikamaru-kun, as you seem to get along well."

Pairings mentioned (this does not mean that the pairing is supported in this story): ShikaXTem, NaruXSaku, ShikaXIno

Placement in storyline: Before 'Why Sasuke Hates Sai'

******

Shikamaru Nara cursed school thoroughly as he walked home. It really wasn't worth it. A large building full of students who care way too much about the stupidest things, teachers who were worth about as much as a dime on the road, and lunches that seriously needed to be checked for toxic waste contamination. The last one he could probably do something about. He could pack a bento box at home in the mornings and bring it to school, but that would require him to get up at least ten minutes and fifteen seconds earlier, and he really couldn't be bothered. He would much rather sleep for a little longer.

He pulled a cigarette out of the small box in his pocket. He knew he should quit, but he really didn't want to bother. The cancer rate for two years of smoking was only 8 percent, and he didn't feel like those odds were bad enough for him to put effort into quitting. Ino Yamanaka was always on him about his smoking habits, but a few cigarette a day wouldn't kill him. Shikamaru pulled a cheep lighter out of his pocket and prepared to light the end of the tobacco stick in his hand. He covered the lighter and cigarette with his other hand and brought his thumb to the switch that would bring flame.

It was then that he first saw her. She was walking towards him with two boys. One boy seemed to be around Shikamaru's age and he had light brown hair peaking out from the hood of his jacket. The other one was young, maybe a freshman but probably a middle schooler. His hair blazed a the color of blood. The girl had hair that was a dark blond, bordering on a lighter brown, and she seemed to have stuck it into a pair of overly spiky pigtails. She looked was laughing at something that the elder of the boys had said, eyebrows raised in amusement. The younger one was sulking in the background and Shikamaru could only assume that there was a joke made at the youngest boy's expenses that the Nara had missed, not that he minded. It was none of his business what this small group of teens were saying. Shikumaru was too busy studying the group out of the corner of his eye that he didn't notice how close there were getting to him. When he finally flicked the lighter and brought the flame alive they had almost met him on the sidewalk. This would have been fine, they would have passed each other without indecent, but that girl had been laughing hard enough to veer her off course. She bumped his arm.

The lighter, now fully lit, slid up. A small orange flame, that was carefully controlled just a few seconds before, left a hefty burn mark on his hand. And he hadn't even lit his cigarette yet. He grunted at the pain in his palm and dropped the flame. As it landed it sputtered out, but Shikamaru barely noticed. He was a bit busy with his hand. The girl was already gesturing her apology, still barely able to breath from the joke that one of her boyfriends told her. Her eyes were filled with tears of laughter. Shikamaru glared at her, nursing his burnt hand. "What the hell? Watch where you are walking, woman." That stopped her laughter right away. She glared back at him through watering eyes with a ferocity that reminded him of his overly pushy mother.

Shikumaru knew, somewhere in his analytical mind, that this girl wasn't to blame. He could blame the taller of her boyfriends for telling a joke that was that funny on the street where she could stumble into something. He could also blame himself for smoking in the first place, but he really didn't want to do that. Besides, the damage of his heated comment was already done. The girl, who he really had no problem with when he thought about it, looked ready to kill him. Out of the corner of his eye Shikamaru saw both of the boys backing the girl up. All three of the angry teens had matching sea-foam eyes of varying shades. Part of his mind was calculating the statistics that all of a small group of friends have smiler eye colors, but Shikamaru really didn't pay attention to it. Partly because he didn't care and partly because of an angry voice demanded his attention.

"Don't speak to me like that! It was an accident Nara, you have no right to yell at me. So go back to your brooding and leave me alone!" At the use of his surname Shikamaru almost forgot about his burning hand. Cradling his injury he looked her up and down again. Dark blond pigtails, teal eyes, an impressive scowl. Had he seen her before somewhere? Had they talked? How did she know his name? He was sure he had never seen her before in his life. The best thing he could think of to do was ask.

"Do I know you?" That sent her on a rampage.

"Do you know me? Do you _ever_ pay attention? I see you every single day. You walk into my stupid psychology class and you sit down next to me and fall asleep. Every day! Sensei hands out work, you sleep. Sensei lectures, you sleep. But you, _you_, are the one sensei praises for straight A's. What the hell is your mental condition?" Shikamaru tuned out the rest of her rant and focused on looking at her again. She wasn't even familiar, by looks anyway. But her voice was as familiar to him as the sun was to the flower. It was your classic 'loud blond' voice. That name had been made up by his best friend, Choji Akimichi, after it was observed that Ino and Naruto Uzumaki had the same voice. He almost groaned aloud. Were loud blonds everywhere in life? "Don't you roll your eyes at me! Stupid lazy ass. Always acting superior." Shikamaru decided that it was time she was quiet, so he interrupted her.

"Shut up Temari-san." Her mouth was open in shock for only a moment, much to Shikamaru's displeasure. He had been hoping to stun her long enough to get away. However, she did give him enough time to lean down and scoop up his lighter off the sidewalk. Then she was glaring again.

"What the hell? Did you know who I was that entire time? Were you just playing me for fun?" Before her anger could get out of hand again he answered her. He answered honestly which is something, he realized in hindsight, that he probably shouldn't have done.

"Not likely. You said that you sat next to me and the name next to mine on the seating chart Sensei uses to take role is 'Sabaku Temari'. Therefor, you are Temari-san." She just stared at him. He wondered if he should make his escape during Temari's thinking time. He thought that the boyfriends would be a problem, but he took notice that the boys had backed away and were leaning against the wall of the shop they stopped next to as they talked to each other quietly. They didn't seem to be worried about him hurting Temari anymore.

"What the hell?" hissed Temari and Shikumaru cursed his luck. While he was thinking about escape his chance to perform the act disappeared again. Sometimes he hated thinking about things. At least he knew that the best thing to do with Temari was to cut her off before she started on a rant of some kind. He let his eyes slide back to hers.

"What now, woman?"

"You only know me because you have memorized the seating chart? Who do you think you are?"

"Nara Shikamaru." With that he turned and headed towards his home. He could feel her disbelieving eyes on his back, so he raised his uninjured hand to the sky in a mock wave. "It's a drag, but I will see you in class." he called over his shoulder. He wasn't sure why, but he could feel her anger through his back. It left tingles of fear and raised hairs. Shikamaru found himself speeding up in order to make it out of the area before the explosion that was sure to come.

"What the hell?" Yup, the explosion happened.

"Troublesome woman." he muttered to himself. He had a feeling that he would be seeing much more of her then he would like, especially now that he had annoyed her. Temari was his very definition of annoying, right after Ino.

When he got home he formed a battle plan, because he found that having a plan was the best thing to do in a situation like this one. He sighed and thought it over as he ran his hand under cold water from the tap. Shikamaru realized that he knew almost nothing about Temari. She seemed to have a short temper and a loud mouth, although not as loud as Ino or Naruto. If she was as loud as one of those two he would have known that she sat nest to him in class. He needed to do some research. He groaned at the thought of extra, and sadly self-appointed, work. After he decided on a course of action he turned off the water. Shikamaru examined his hand only to find a faint burn scar on the center of his palm. The Nara scowled. He even had a souvenir to remember this troublesome day by. With a sigh he headed to his computer.

Shikamaru's computer was his pride and joy, or it would have been if it really belonged to him. It was actually his fathers. Shikaku Nara was a computer programmer by trade and had brought home this state of the art machine from work a few months ago. Shikumaru had wasted no time getting himself used to the large screen and high processing speeds. Now the Nara boy sat down to hack into the school files. It took him five minutes.

He had barely peeked into the files when his dad walked through the front door. Shikaku walked into the room with a grunt and a hello. Shikumaru nodded in his fathers direction, eyes glued to the computer screen and a look of disgust on his face. Shikaku took note of this and fixed his son with a weary stare.

"Whatcha' doing?"

Shikumaru didn't lie to his dad. He had never bothered to. "It's a drag, but I'm looking into this girl that I pissed off on accident." Skikaku raised his eyebrows and leaned towards his son in interest.

"You got girl problems?" Shikumaru glanced up at his father. He recognized that voice from his childhood. It was the same voice that Shikaku had used when his son first kissed a girl. Well, the girl had kissed him, but to Shikaku it had made no difference.

"Not in the way you are thinking." Shikaku sighed and shook his head at the teenager.

"You know, if you like her you should stop doing research and just talk to her." Shikumaru just glared at his father and Shikaku laughed before walking into the kitchen. "Don't let your mother catch you hacking again. Troublesome woman will take away that computer." he called. His son just sighed and returned to reading about the Subaku family, and ultimately Temari.

Temrai had two younger brothers, Gaara and Kankuro. They were the two 'boyfriends' that were with her and it took Shikumaru only a few seconds to figure this out. Gaara was the youngest one, Kankuro the next up. Their mother was deceased and their father appeared to be under surveillance by social workers. Temari had A's and B's all her life, Kankuro was an average student, and Gaara seemed to have trouble in school. Additionally, Gaara went to the office daily to take anti-depressants. Shikamaru couldn't help but feel a little bad for Temari. Her little brother had several trips to Juvenile Hall and countless referrals for everything from assault to defiance. Apparently the used to live in Suna and go to Sunagakure, but Gaara got kicked out so they moved to Konoha last year. No wonder Temari was so quick to anger. She had to deal with her little brother every day at home.

After a while of thinking the only plan he could come up with was to ignore her and sleep the easy Psychology class away like usual. Maybe a greeting at the beginning of class to ease her wounded ego? He wasn't sure, but it was worth a try.

On the fated day he walked into Ibiki's Psychology class just after the bell rang, like usual. And like usual he moved to his seat next to Temari without comment to or from Ibiki, who was taking role. Unlike usual, Shikamaru turned his head, raise a hand in greeting to the glaring blond.

"Hey."

And then, like usual, Shikamaru put his head down and fell asleep. The entire class stared at him in shock. Shikamaru Nara had just acknowledged someone. Shikamaru Nara had just acknowledged Temari Subaku. After a moment Ibiki cleared his throat and continued to call role. As he spoke curious eyes turned towards Temari, who was just as shocked as the rest of them. Ibiki finished role and moved on to the project they would be getting that day. As he called for attention teenagers slowly and reluctantly turned to him, still glancing at Temari as though she was a goddess.

Ibiki explained about their project, a report, poster, and some sort of model on the human emotions. A partner project. And Ibiki himself would be picking their partners for them. As Ibiki read down the list Temari waited for her name to be called, but when it was she was annoyed beyond measure.

"Subaku Temari, you will be partnered with Shikamaru-kun, as you seem to get along well."

Temari blanched as people stared at her openly. She did not get along with him at all. He was beyond obnoxious and lazy and he got under her skin. She tried to deny any relation at all between her and the sleeping boy next to her, but Ibiki had already moved on and she ended up sputtering to open air. After a moment of anger and self-pity she resolved to at least make the Nara work. With that resolve Temari turned to wake up her partner.

She stared at him, hoping that it would have the same effect on him that it had on her brother Kankuro. If you looked at him too much while he slept he would just wake up, Gaara, the insomniac he was, thought this was great fun and would spend some of his nights waking up Kankuro five minutes after every time he would fall asleep. It didn't work on Shikamaru though and Temari was forced to poke him. At first she just poked his head and his arms gingerly, but that gave her no reaction so she poked harder. After she was poking so hard she thought she might be giving him bruises she had to stop. It was then that she got an idea. She poked his sides, right above his hips. The Nara boy jumped up with a suppressed shriek. Temari smirked. Genius boy was ticklish.

When she tickled him and shook him from a great dream about flying, Shikamaru glared at her. No one knew he was ticklish. No one at all. Not even Ino, who had tried to tickle him on several occasions. Ino had not tickled him like that. The Nara boy was annoyed, and he chose to ignore the tickle indecent just a few seconds before, including all the teens watching with surprise. He instead focused on Temari.

"What do you want?"

"We have a project to do." she said with a self-important air about her. He frowned.

"No we don't."

"Yes, we do. It is a partner project."

Shikamaru smirked at that. She certainly didn't pay attention. "I always work alone on partner projects."

Temari glared at him. "It isn't my choice to be your partner. I would much rather work with Konan-chan or Hana-chan, but Ibiki-sensei chose the partners this time. You are my partner, like it or not. And believe me, I don't like it." Shikamaru was shaking his head at her sadly before she even finished.

"Ibiki-sensei doesn't assign partners to me. I always work alone."

"Well not this time." Temari said shortly. "And you only have yourself to blame. If you hadn't said hi to me when you walked in I bet Ibiki-sensei wouldn't have bothered to try to give you a partner."

Despite Shikamaru's hopes he realized that she was right. It made total sense. He had shown public familiarity with someone and Ibiki had reacted to it. Shikamaru didn't waste time and energy trying to deny it and he didn't bother to sensor his heavy sigh. He leaned back in his chair in annoyance and let out his favorite word to describe the scenario before him. "Troublesome." Temari glared in response.

"Alright Nara, you have already wasted ten minutes of our in class planning time arguing with me. Don't bother complaining any more. Let's get to work." He stared at her as if she was insane, she just ignored him and continued on. "We need to look up emotions. The textbook has the Plutchik's Wheel of Emotions in it, so we could start there. From there we should probably define more subsets of emotion. For the model I was thinking– _Are you even listening to me?_"

It was obvious Shikamaru wasn't he had put his head back down on his desk. He was about to drift off when she noticed. He groaned. He had almost escaped into dreamland. He was about to answer her when a jolt flew up his sides. He had not answered her fast enough. He was up in a flash and glaring at her.

"What the hell? Troublesome woman."

"I am not doing all this work by myself. You will help me. I know how to make your life miserable now, so you might not want to make me angry." She smirked when she hinted at his ticklish spots. Shikamaru mumbled a few choice curses before putting his head in one hand and leaning on the desktop.

"Fine. What a drag."

"Alright. Now, as I was saying, I think for the model we should do something with color. Color is closely related to emotion, so we could match the emotions to colors and perhaps paper mac-he shapes that represent the emotion well?"

"There is not a color or shape for every emotion." Shikamaru argued impatiently. "The only color proven to be directly linked to only one emotion is a high intensity shade of red, which is linked to aggressiveness."

Temari stared at him. "What, are you a walking, talking dictionary on the world or something?" Shikamaru looked uncomfortable at her open staring and confusion. And for once he felt inclined to answer. He also didn't want to. But she continued to look at him expectantly and he fell easily.

"I'm only so smart because I have an eidetic memory. So I guess I am kind of an encyclopedia. Troublesome really."

Temari smiled at him. "Not that troublesome. I would love to be able to remember everything."

Shikamaru gave her a severe look. "I remember everything. Even things I would rather not remember." Temari's smile faltered a little.

They sat in silence, each busy with their own thoughts when the bell rang. Temari jumped and looked up at the clock. The class had gone a lot quicker then she thought it would. Shikamaru had already flipped out his phone and was looking at her expectantly. She stared at him, confused.

"I need your number. It's a drag, but I should put it in my phone and text you so we can work on this project more." It took her a moment to remember her own cell phone number, but once she did she gave it to him. Even though he didn't need his phone to remember the number he typed it in and saved it as 'Temari-san'. He then sent her a quick text with just his signature so that she would have his number. After that he walked out with a wave. Temari gathered her things and followed him.

Shikamaru hated Physical Education class. He always had. Now that he had Gai for a teacher he hated it more. He refused to play a 'youthful' game of kickball and opted to walk the track around the field in his sweats. He found himself just a little more then glad when he got a text halfway through class, even if if was from someone as troublesome as Temari.

**From: Temari-san****  
To: Shikamaru  
Hey, I need help. I have to pass this test in Asumas class or I am doomed. What is sec^2Q(1-cos^2Q)=tan^2Q?**

Shikamaru noted that she was in Algebra 2 before he sent her the answer. He knew full well he was cheating. He didn't care much. At least he had someone to talk to. His pocket vibrated again and he pulled out his phone.

**From: Temari-san  
To: Shikamaru  
Thanks. Im not sure how Im gonna to make it through the year. I dont understand this stuff. :/**

Shikamaru hesitated. He could offer to tutor her in math, but that would require work and seeing way too much of Temari Subaku. Way to troublesome for him, instead he opted to change the subject.

**From: Shikamaru  
To: Temari-san  
Is there anything that you are good at?**

He smirked to himself as he made yet another left turn. That should get her riled up, and off topic of asking him to do any work for her, tutoring or otherwise. His phone vibrated again.

**From: Temari-san  
To: Shikamaru  
Im good at a lot of things! Very good at art.**

Shikamaru was surprised for once. He hadn't pinned her as an artist. She wasn't as easy-going as most artists, but he really shouldn't be assuming anything. He wasn't as structured or focused as most geniuses. He texted back.

**From: Shikamaru  
To: Temari-san  
Really? I think I should be the judge of that.**

Shikamaru made another left turn as Naruto Uzumaki came running up to him. The boy was athletic, so it surprised Shikamaru that he wanted to come out and walk slowly in large circles with him. The blond grinned like a fox and Shikamaru began to get worried.

"So who are you texting through class?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow as his pocket vibrated, but he didn't reach for his phone. He would text her back when Naruto was gone.

"Temari-san." was the Nara's absentminded response. Naruto's eyes went wide.

"You mean Gaara-kun's scary older sister?" Shikamaru only had a second to wonder where Naruto had met Gaara Subaku. He discarded the thought for further investigation. He shrugged at the blond.

"If you think she is scary."

"Even Gaara-kun thinks so," Naruto said severely, "and he isn't scared of much."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "She isn't scary, just troublesome."

Naruto eyed the other boy worriedly. "Careful, you almost sound like you like her." Shikamaru was offended.

"You're ridicules Naruto-kun." Before Naruto could reply heatedly Gai called for everyone to go inside and quickly dress down. They headed in, Shikamaru ignoring the other boys rant on lunchtime. Ramen was Naruto's one true love, no matter how much he claimed to love Sakura Haruno. When Naruto moved away Shikamaru pulled his phone out of his pocket.

**From: Temari-san  
To: Shikamaru  
Do you want to be the judge? Go to Kakashi-sensei's room if you have first lunch and I will show you how good my art is.**

Shikamaru smirked and finished dressing down. He headed off the opposite direction of the cafeteria and off to Kakashi's room, where he would spend his lunchtime annoying Temari and judging her work. It sure beat the toxic-waste-like food the cafeteria served.

******

**I hope you enjoyed it. I did my best to get Shikamaru and Temari right, but I am not sure. Reviews are always welcome. **

**~Devil-Jess-chan**


	3. Why Detention Is Dramatic

**Shorter then the others, but there is a long one coming up next. When I finish it I will give it to you. I know, you can't wait.**

Story Stats:

Title: Why Detention Is Dramatic

Summery: Itachi has questionable intentions towards Sakura, who is friends with Hinata, who is crushing on Naruto, who has detention with Gaara, who is watching Naomi, who loves books about vampires, which Itachi is not. Or is he?... It must be high school. "What decision did you come to?"

Pairings mentioned (this does not mean that the pairing is supported in this story): NaruXSaku, GaaXNao, NaruXNao, ItaXNao, ItaXSaku, SasuXSaku

Placement in storyline: N/A

Naruto Uzamaki should have been annoyed and ashamed, but he wasn't. He was far to used to getting detention to care. He had been getting detention since early middle school for pranks of every kind. This time the wild blond was in detention for back-talking, but it really wasn't his fault. Or at least that was what the blond believed. It wasn't his fault that he was in a bad mood, nor was it his fault that the teacher decided to push his buttons. The teacher was assigning too much work for the weekend and that was really uncalled for.

As for his bad mood, it all circled around the oldest Uchiha. Naruto had seen Itachi Uchiha, Senior heartthrob and member of the elite club Akatsuki, talking to Sakura Haruno. He seemed to be in deep conversation with her. Itachi wasn't allowed to talk to the pink-haired girl who had Naruto's heart since seventh grade. Itachi was well known for being a heart-breaker, yet he inspired attraction in every girl at the school. Naruto had recognized that look in Sakura's eye. It was the same look of awe and hope that crossed the face of every girl Itachi spoke to. Naruto hated it.

It wasn't like he could ask his best friend, Sasuke Uchiha, to control his older brother. Sasuke would probably refuse to help. Partly because the youngest Uchiha could never best his older brother, and partly because Sasuke wouldn't be bothered. Naruto could just hear Sasuke's voice in his head, drawling that Sakura had always been a focused girl and she was focused on him. That there was nothing to worry about. Naruto cursed the Sasuke in his head for being the longstanding object of Sakura's affection and the apparition smirked. Naruto inwardly shook his fist at Sasuke, but on the outside he sighed before pushing open the door to the classroom used for detention.

Inside he found Gaara Subaku, which didn't surprise him. Gaara and Naruto were often detention buddies, as Gaara was always there and Naruto was there most of the days. There was also a girl with sleek green hair and a heavy book in front of her face. Kakashi Hatake, the sensei for detention, wasn't there as usual. He would probably show up five minutes until three, when the group of detention students were supposed to leave. Suigestu Hozuki sat in the corner, already asleep with his silver hair falling over his eyes. Naruto choose to ignore him, instead he slouched over to Gaara. The redhead nodded his direction silently, taking in Naruto's dejected walk with bright sea-foam eyes. The blond kicked a chair over on his way to sit by Gaara and the green girl jumped up, dark blue and pupiless eyes wide and suddenly visible. Then she turned to Naruto with an incredulous look.

Without thinking about it Naruto turned on his default grin. The attention of more then one person always improved his mood. Naruto was an attention hog, and he knew it. It didn't bother him one bit. So he smiled at the strange girl and her look turned flat before she returned to her book. Naruto's response was to frown, letting his forehead crinkle slightly. The unfamiliar facial expression caused his mood to decline further as he headed over to Gaara. The redhead had watched with a detached expression and now he was studying Naruto. The blond shifted slightly under his gaze, shoving his hands into the pockets of his baggy jeans. For the first time ever Gaara was the first to speak, his voice cold.

"What's wrong with you?" The blunt and rude way Gaara spoke hardly fazed Naruto. He was far to used to his best friend's cold attitude. Instead of being offended he ran his had hand through his messy hair and sighed, not sure if he should explain the entire story.

"Nothing is going right today."

Gaara tilted his head to the side, an indication of curiosity that could be ignored if Naruto wanted too. For once Naruto was unsure if he should talk about it. For some reason he didn't want to talk about this feeling that was clogging his pours. It was disappointment in Sakura for falling for Itachi, it was despair at his own failure to earn her admiration, it was a jealousy of the entire Uchiha family and their ability to win the heart of almost any girl. And then Naruto started talking.

"It's about Sakura-chan. You know Sakura-chan right? Who am I kidding, everyone knows her. How could you miss her with her bright pink hair. Anyway, I have a thing for her and it isn't working out and there is this other guy and he has her grinning and smiling with _that_ look. I'm never going to be with her at this rate."

Gaara blinked slowly, then said the one thing that Naruto didn't want to hear. "I don't know who this 'Sakura-chan' is." Naruto almost screamed in frustration, but then a cool voice cut through the air. It was a scary voice that reminded him of when Gaara or Ryoka got angry. Overly sweet and warning that pain was soon to come. It made Naruto's skin crawl.

"Haruno-san hardly has _that_ look at anyone. You must be referring to Uchiha-san?"

Naruto turned to see the green haired girl watching him with a polite and curious expression. He could hardly believe that the slight girl holding the thick book with such a kind expression could speak like that. His voice was cracked and his throat was slightly dry when he replied.

"You mean Uchiha Itachi?"

The girl tipped her head to the side in an innocently confused pose. Her delicate eyebrows lifted slightly and her cool voice crept through the air to him. "Itachi-san is not who I was thinking of. His little brother is the one that Haruno-san is always so interested in, right?" Her eyes drilled into his, seeking answers. He found himself explaining to her the dynamics of his love life.

"Sakura-chan has always liked Sasuke-teme. Ever since we were young. That bastard knows it too. He always rubs it in my face 'cause he knows that I have a thing for her. I saw Sakura-chan talking to Itachi-san earlier though, and she had that happy and awed look that girls always get around him. She is just getting farther from me."

The girl seemed to understand, a reassuring smile on her small face. "Don't worry too much," she sang softly, "I'm sure Haruno-san isn't all that interested in Itachi-san. After all, he isn't that great."

Naruto let relief with her words wash away his annoyance and bring back a bright grin. Before he could reply Gaara spoke from behind him. "You're Koziki Naomi."

The girl looked up at him. "I am," she said, "why?"

"You were in detention last Thursday." he pointed out, not really giving an answer. She gave him a confused look.

"Were you watching me?" Naruto wondered how Gaara was still standing there. Her voice was so still and too sweet. She sounded as though she could whip out a throwing knife and kill someone in an instant. Her level of fright was so high that Naruto didn't blame Gaara when he looked away.

"No. I just noticed now."

But there was a hint of pink around the edges of Gaara's ears. Naomi smiled, knowing and pure as an angel. Naruto decided that however scary she was he really liked his new friend.

"Hey, Naomi-chan, what grade are you in? I don't think I have seen you around before."

Blue eyes were on him, happy and kind. An evil voice floated through the air with and answer. "I'm a Sophomore, but we aren't in any of the same classes I don't think. But I know who you are. You are Hinata-chan's friend, Naruto-kun."

Naruto tilted his head to the side slightly in curiosity, already getting used to her frightening voice. "Hinata-chan talks about me?" Naomi gave an eerie laugh.

"All the time."

Naruto grinned at her. Gaara had returned to watching the conversation with interest. Naruto's eyes lighted on the dark cover of the book held limp in the tiny girls hands. "What are you reading, Naomi-chan?"

Naomi's nose crinkled in mild displeasure. "Twilight. I promised Ara-chan I would read it and give it a chance, but it isn't that entertaining. The only thing it is doing is giving me a wonderful description of Itachi-san." Naruto let out a booming laugh, already enjoying his time with Naomi while Gaara's eyes widened and he smirked in amusement. Gaara was the one to ask for details.

"Does that mean Uchiha is a vampire?"

Naomi's eyes sparkled as she jumped into a description. "Think about it. Itachi-san is pale and quiet and perfect. He keeps himself at a distance from everyone and has dark eyes. He is too good at everything. He could very well be a vegetarian vampire." She said all this with an amused and joking gleam to her features, but her voice mad it sound like a horror movie.

"Or non-vegetarian." Naruto giggled. Naomi laughed again. That was when Itachi Uchiha himself walked in.

"Hello Itachi-san," Naomi said while the boys sat dumbfounded. They were almost seriously considering running, as Naomi's frightening voice almost made them believe that Itachi was a vampire. The Uchiha just stood, long ponytail cascading down his back and face impassive. "We were just talking about you."

One of Itachi's dark eye brows went up. "Were you?"

"Yes," Naomi said easily, voice chilling. Itachi was not fazed by her voice, but he instead combed the room taking in Naruto and Gaara with depth-less eyes. The hairs on the back of Naruto's neck rose and his feet itched to run from the vampire before him. Gaara covered it much better, instead narrowing his eyes to the threat. Naomi's next fearless words made the boys behind her almost fall over. "We were discussing the possibility of you being a vampire."

"Hn." Itachi grunted, not seeming surprised at all. "What decision did you come to?"

"We haven't come to one yet." She said calmly.

"I see."

It was then that Naruto stupidly blurted out the question that was spinning in his mind at the sight of the pale youth before him. "So, are you a vampire?" Gaara's eyes grew wide in disbelief. Naomi giggled softly, sounding like a little demon. Itachi took a few long strides into the room, coming to a stop beside Naomi's desk. He fixed his eyes on Naruto before rolling them.

"Of course not, Naruto-kun. I'm sure my foolish little brother has explained this." Naruto failed to disguise his relief.

Suigetsu snorted blearily from the corner. "Morons."

Naruto rose to the challenge. "Shut up fish-breath! You don't even know what conversation you are joining into, so stay out of it!"

"I will get into whatever conversation I want to, you idiot." Suigestu snarled, raising his head off his arms to glare with purple eyes at the blond. Suigetsu was the vice-captain of the varsity swim team. Kisame Hoshigaki was the real captain. Suigetsu could be the captain, but he spent too much time getting in trouble and blowing off homework for the coach to consider him a good enough role model for captaincy, not that the silver-haired boy cared much. He was just there to swim. Naruto called him fish-breath because Suigetsu seemed to have a minor obsession with anything that lived in the water. As Naruto descended into an argument with Suigetsu, Gaara watched Naomi out of the corner of his eye. More importantly, he watched Naomi and Itachi.

Itachi leaned down slightly to Naomi. She grinned up at him. "What are you doing in here, Naomi-chan?"

"Just a disagreement with Kurunai-sensei. Nothing to worry about." Itachi's eyebrows pulled together.

"Unusual. I thought you were her favorite student."

Naomi looked away to direct a blank look at the wall past Itachi's shoulder. "No one is Kurunai-sensei's favorite."

Itachi eyed her blank look with precise observation. "I have trouble believing that you misbehaved in any way. What happened?"

Naomi's wide eye's snapped back to him, begging him to understand. "Nothing. Don't worry about it. Now get out of here before Kakashi-sensei randomly pops in and insists that you being in here gives you a detention on your Uchiha name." Itachi looked indecisive, but he nodded before leaving quietly. Naruto didn't even look up from his screaming match with Suigetsu.

Gaara watched this all with a dejected sort of passiveness. There was a glint in the Uchiha's eye when he spoke to Naomi that made Gaara sure that Itachi truly cared what happened to the little green haired girl. It wasn't just curiosity for the Uchiha heir, but a form of interest. Gaara was sure he couldn't compete with that. So, once again frustrated, Gaara stormed out of the classroom. No one stopped him, but he stopped Naruto and Suigetsu's argument. The other three occupants of the room watched as the red head escaped detention.

Suigetsu was the first to recover his voice after Gaara stormed out, killing aura surrounding him.

"What the hell is with him?"

**The next story will help explain the dialogue between Naomi and Itachi, I hope. I also hope you enjoyed this one. I know, it's short, but I promise the next one will be extra long.**


	4. Why Itachi Doesn't Fall In Love

**Title: Why Itachi Doesn't Fall In Love**

**Summary: Girls love Itachi, who has an annoying little brother, who is breaking Sakura's heart, that Itachi has to fix, which may help Itachi fix his own love life, which never existed in the first place... It must be high school "Apparently he is in her P.E. class and not only is he good looking, but he is talented too."**

**Pairings Mentioned: SasuXSaku, ItaXNao, SasuXNao, SasuXAra, ItaXSaku**

**Placement in Storyline: Before 'Why Detention Is Dramatic'**

Itachi Uchiha was known as a heart-breaker, though he wasn't sure how he had gotten that name. He had never dated anyone. Nevertheless he had a reputation that proceeded him, maybe it was because he never showed any extra attention to any single female.

That was purposeful. Itachi knew his Uchiha name and good looks would cause girls to fawn over him and he decided when he was in seventh grade that girls were too much drama for him. Besides, he never knew a girl who looked beyond his rich family and good looks. Even Konen, his friend Pein's girlfriend, sighed and giggled when he was in the room. This bothered both Seniors to no end. Itachi because it was redundant to his life, and Pein because it was his girlfriend doing the fawning.

It was safe to say Itachi couldn't wait to get out of high school and leave behind both his annoying younger brother, and the fan-girl population. He couldn't even wait to get out of school and escape to a friend's house everyday. Which made AP English the worst and best class of his day. Best because it was at the end of the day and he had always been good at English, and worst because the clock just seemed to move so slow when he sat in Kurunai-sensei's classroom.

The day he decided he hated Kurunai was the day she decided she would pick the partners for reading poetry. Itachi didn't think they needed partners anyway, it was poetry. Some of it love poetry at that. If she insisted on pairing them up he would have chosen Kisame Hoshigaki, his best friend. Said tall swimmer glared angrily at Kurunai as he was partnered up with Juugo Tenpin. Itachi braced himself to be tortured all afternoon for the next week with poems read by a giggly, love-struck girl as Kurunai approached him.

"Uchiha, you're with Koziki." and the red eyed teacher moved on. Itachi was confused. He didn't know who 'Koziki' was, and that was unusual for him. A few moments later and he was approached by the smallest and most fragile girl in the room. He knew who she was, not by name but by hair.

The girl had thick forest green hair. It fell around her round face in layers or grass colored locks. Very distinctive. He had never seen her face before because every time he had looked to the back of the classroom she had always had her nose in a book. Itachi could now see her face clearly, including the deep blue pupiless eyes that looked at him shyly from under super thick lashes. He prepared himself for her obnoxious adoration.

"Uchiha-sempai." She greeted respectfully and Itachi repressed a shiver. Her words seemed laced with venom, creepy and sickly sweet. Like she was going to snap and kill him at any moment.

"Koziki, I presume." He said quickly, focusing on the words. She nodded, thankfully not speaking, and smiled kindly at him. It was strangely out of place coupled with her frightening voice. After taking a deep breath he gestured for her to sit at the edge of his desk. She did so, pulling out the textbook from seemingly nowhere. Setting it lightly on his desk she opened to the appropriate page wordlessly. She glanced up at him, again too innocent with her thick lashes.

"Shall I start or do you wish to?" She said, her voice icy yet staying in the formal tone. The thought of her reading a poem made the hair on the back of his neck crawl.

"I'll start." Then he cleared his throat and turned to the book. He felt his mouth turn down in a frown as he read the first few lines. Of course. A love poem. He wondered if this would be enough for her true fan-girling to come though.

"Passing stranger! you do not know how longingly I look upon you.

You must be he I was seeking, or she I was seeking, it comes to me, as of a dream.

I have somewhere surely lived a life of joy with you.

All is recall'd as we flit by each other, fluid, affectionate, chaste, matured.

You grew up with me, were a boy with me, or a girl with me.

I ate with you, and slept with you—your body has become not yours only, nor left my body.

Mine.

Only.

You give me the pleasure of your eyes, face, flesh, as we pass—you take of my beard.

Breast.

Hands, in return.

I am not to speak to you—I am to think of you when I sit alone, or wake at night alone.

I am to wait—I do not doubt I am to meet you again.

I am to see to it that I do not lose you." Itachi felt his throat grow dry in panic as he envisioned a green haired girl jumping him, her creepy voice ordering him to stay. He glanced over at her, but she was busy writing her name at the top of a lined sheet of paper. She glanced up and met his dark eyes questioningly.

"Uchiha-senpai, are you alright?"

He nodded, pulling out his own paper and completing his own heading quickly. He heard her muttering to herself next to him. "Title: To a Stranger. Author: Walt Whitman. First question..." And she trailed off, mouth still forming words. For some reason he didn't find her as scary anymore, now that he had gotten over the initial shock of her voice. It was actually ignorable. What bothered him now was how well she was able to keep her fan-girling in check. It was unusual.

Itachi wondered about her for the next half hour as they read and answered questions. She read him Edgar Allen Poe, which he immediately regretted. That may have been the most frightened and creeped out he had ever been in a school building. He read a Hiku on Autumn. She read a love poem by Robert Browning without once blushing or glancing his direction. She hardly seemed to know who he was. Finally he couldn't take it anymore, and for once his curiosity got the better of him. But how to not seem like a weirdo.

"Do you know my brother?" He blurted out. She looked up from the question she was answering, pen still poised above the paper, before she set it down and gave him her full attention, eyes confused as always.

"Uchiha-san? I know of him." That explained it to Itachi. The only girls who payed him no mind were the ones that were infatuated with his brother. He nodded thoughtfully, trying not to give anything away. Then she was talking again and he was thrown for a loop. "Ara-chan is always talking about him. Apparently he is in her P.E. class and not only is he good looking, but he is talented too." She shrugged at Itachi, "I have never met him, so I wouldn't know."

And he stared at her and stared at her. She stared right back, eyes confused yet again. He was sure they were permanently that way. "Do you have a boyfriend?" He asked her. Then he felt like a moron. Any girl would read interest out of that. He was screwed.

She laughed at him. "No."

And that was it. There was no promiscuous attachment to her availability. It was just 'no'.

"Do you want a boyfriend?" He ventured, aware he was on thin ice. He didn't even know her first name.

"Not really." She said, eying him with amusement in her usually confused eyes. "Why are you asking, Uchiha-senpai?"

"You seem very confident." He said, which was both an excuse and the truth. She laughed again, the sound didn't even move the hair on the back of his neck this time. He plunged on before she could make any assumptions out of his statement. "I was simply wondering where you got that confidence from." She raised a doubtful eyebrow at him.

"Well it certainly isn't from knowing your brother." She said slyly. She had dropped the formal tone, and he hadn't even noticed. She must have relaxed when he started asking her personal questions. He felt his eyebrow twitch as she saw through his half-lie.

"Generally girls who know my brother gain a determination that makes them confident."

"A determination to be with him." She finished. He wondered if she guessed or if she knew. "Otherwise known as blatant fan-girling. I think I know why you are asking me strange questions, Uchiha-senpai."

Well now he was going to seem like an asshole. But what could he do? "Really?"

"Yes. You want to know why I haven't shown fan-girl type behavior."

Right on the mark. "Yes." he admitted. At least he might figure her out.

"Fan-girling is a pointless endeavor. It is a waste of time and energy. That is why." She said simply, her voice going steely and evil. Itachi suppressed a shiver, reminded of the first time he had heard her talk. Her expression matched her voice this time, however, and the effect was far more frightening overall.

"I have never met a girl as smart as you." he said quickly, hoping to calm her. He didn't want her yelling at him. "How old are you?"

She tilted her head to the side and when she spoke her voice had gone back to it's normal level of sweet death. "I just turned sixteen last week."

"Happy Birthday." he congratulated, which felt weird in his mouth. He usually never congratulated people. She nodded at him.

"Thank you."

"You know that my first name is Itachi, right?" he asked her out of the blue. He seemed to do that a lot when he was around her. Itachi usually thought things through, but she made him rush. It was probably the creepyness.

"Yes." she said, confusion once again swimming in her eyes.

"I don't know your first name." Her forehead crinkled.

"It's Naomi. But why do you want to know it?"

And he knew the right thing to say. He just knew it. "I like to call my friends by their first name, Naomi-chan."

She laughed again, and the witch-like sound didn't even faze him. He had Uchiha nerves of steal. "Very well, Itachi-san."

When the class got out her tiny body disappeared into the crowd and he was swamped by fan-girls. He had almost forgotten in his time with Naomi that all the other girls in school couldn't keep their hands to themselves. In the process of fleeing he nearly ran over one of his brother's friends, Sakura Haruno.

Friends wasn't really what he would call her. Sakura was a fan of Sasuke's, and while she toned it down around him enough that his little brother could tolerate her and they had been in the same group of friends for years it was well known that she would do anything for Sasuke's heart. He stepped on her foot and sent the Sophomore into a rant of curses. Quickly recognizing her pink hair he grabbed her arm and pulled her out the door with him. She looked up at him grumpily, her short temper obviously at a breaking point, and Itachi noticed tear-tracks on her face. He didn't step on her that hard, did he?

"Are you okay, Haruno-chan?" he asked, using the familiar suffex with her last name was his way of saying he knew her more then the average acquaintance. She was his little brothers friend and she had come over to the house often enough. He had spent the two years he had his drivers license, before Sasuke got one of his own, driving the boy to parties that included her.

"No, you stepped on my goddamn foot." She hissed, anger mixing with an almost spent sadness in her green eyes.

"You've been crying." He pointed out shortly. She wiped at her face worriedly, anger gone instantly.

"Is it that obvious?"

The Uchiha remained tactful. "Hn." he said, a trademark of his family. Sakura looked down at her feet, tears threatening to spill over again.

"That's what Sasuke-kun said when I told him I loved him."

Itachi quickly wondered if he could escape now. But it was too late. Sakura fixed him in tearful green wells of hearbreak and he had to try to help. Damn his conscience. "What exactly happened?"

She broke into a tearful story where she loved Sasuke and he was sitting with her, hanging out like they always do and she just blurted it out. And there were tears and then she went on to say he just grunted at her and walked away. And she was left crying in the dust. And all the while Itachi just couldn't help but think about how well those actions fit his little brother. So he did his best to console her without actually touching her or anything that may cause her affections to rub off on him. By the end of a half hour discussion she was hating his little brother and she had a look in her eye he didn't like. Lucky enough for Itachi he got away.

At home that night Itachi was struck by the possibility that he may have traded the chance to have a female friend for the fact that Sakura my now be one of his fan-girls. And he pondered the fact that he had never had a girlfriend and Naomi was the closest thing he had to non-related female contact. And he wondered what Naomi would think about that.


End file.
